Twins that are diffrent
by Little-bit-missunderstood
Summary: Sora and Ankoku are identical twins that have the most opposite personalities. Sora though is a girl posing as a guy for special reasons....you want to know you have to read and review....MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! R and R PWEASE!
1. Sora and Ankoku

_I know I should focus on my other story but lets face it I may never get a review for that one…*sigh* that is depressing!! SOME ONE REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I HAVE COOKIES!!! _

________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________0__0____________________________________

**CHAPTER 1**

**Sora and Ankoku and their new team mates**

A girl with shoulder length pale blonde hair was sleeping in a bed, her body slowly sliding off with out her knowing. Small snores came out of her mouth as her stomach slowly lifted up and down. All of a sudden her eyes slowly open to reveal a light grey color as she wakes up. When she tried to get out of bed she fell forward falling flat on her face. She resisted the urge to go back to sleep as she got up with difficulty. She didn't want to wake anyone one up. Cautiously she walked to the bathroom across her room and closed the door. She brushes her teeth in a hurry; tooth paste burning her newly applied piercing being ignored. She needed to hurry up and get to the academy since today was the day she was put on teams. Finishing, she cleaned her face before quietly running into her room to choose her usual choice of clothing, an oversized worn out blue sweater that looked almost like a dress and a long baggy white pants.

"Sora-chan you awake?" A boy's head appeared from behind a door.

"Yeah." Sora looked over at her twin brother with a small smile.

Sora and her brother Ankoku are identical twins, each having their own talents, strengths and weaknesses. Sora excels in academics, Ankoku in physical activities, Sora excels in metical jutsu, Ankoku excels in weapons, and the differences can go on forever. She put on her black and grey beanie that covered her eyes and pierced ears.

"You're still not dressed?" Sora gave her brother a look he couldn't see under her hat, but he could sense the look his little sister was giving him.

"Yeah I wanted to wake you up first." Ankoku lied.

He ran off into his room and put on a fishnet shirt, over it was a short sleeved black shirt that had the word death on it in big white letters. He looked in a pile of dirty clothes trying to find a good pair of clean pants failing completely. He grunts annoyed and tries looking under his bed his butt sticking up in the air as he looked.

"Ankoku-nii-chan, what are you looking for?" Sora looked at her brother with the same look as before.

"A clean pair a pants."

"I did laundry yesterday."

"What's your point?"

"That there should be a clean pair of pants."

"Where?"

"Where I always put the laundry."

"Which is where?"

Sora sighs as she heads for the laundry room to retrieve a clean pair of white shorts for Ankoku. 'Why can't he ever know where his clothes are?' She sighs once again finding a clean pair before running into the room and throwing it at him.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!!" Sora walks to the kitchen grabbing an apple and eating it impatiently while waiting for her brother once again.

Only a minute passes, she gave up and grabbed her ninja pouch and over the shoulder bag, before slipping on her black ninja sandals and running of toward the direction of the ninja academy, her head band around her beanie shining in the right leaf village sun. 'What a good day!!' She looks around at the happy villagers who gave her bright smiles. It was about 20 minutes until the academy opened and she wanted to get a good seat so she wouldn't be tackled by fan girls again. Yes she has fan **girls**. She was though of as a boy and well her and her brother are in second place next to the big Uchiha, Sasuke, who is Sins rival.

"Hey Sora wait up!" A blonde boy runs up to her with a giant smile.

"Hi Naruto." She says quietly.

"Guess what I passed! Look!" Naruto points to the head band over his forehead.

"You passed!" She squeals girlishly making Naruto look at her funny.

"I mean….good job dude! Y-you passed." Blood rushes to her cheeks as she laughs nervously.

"Yeah! I knew I would pass, believe it!" He playfully punches Sora in the shoulder as they walk to the academy.

"Hey where's Ankoku?"

"I have no idea."

"Aren't twins supposed to have twin senses?"

"We are not the wonder twins Naruto. Am I wearing spandex? No I am not."

"But-"

"Naruto, please no more questions." Sora looks over at her short idiot friend with a frown.

"But I just want to know something!"

"Fine*sigh* shoot."

"Is there anyway you can get Sakura to go out with me?" He looks at Sora with pleading eyes and Sora was caught off guard.

"Naruto-chan it's not that easy." She scratches her head nervously.

"B-but….please Sora! Please, please, please!!!"

"Sora-kun!!!" Both of them turn to see Sakura running over and tackle hugging Sora.

"Ah Sakura-chan! W-why don't you go out with Naruto? He'll pay!" Sora blurts out.

Sakura looks over at Naruto and the snorts before looking up at Sora. A nervous smile was on her face, she hated fan girls and Sakura was one of her biggest.

"Um, Sakura-chan, please reconsider? Naruto is a nice guy."

"No." She was blunt and very terse.

"But-"

"Your sweet Sora-chan, but I won't lower myself to him. I want a guy that is at my level." Sora wanted to yell out I'm a girl and rip off her sweater to show it, but…..she couldn't.

"Yeah well…um….its…..gotogobye!!" Sora ran off to the academy leaving Naruto and Sakura in a trail of dust.

0___0

SORA'S POV

'I hate fan girls!!!' I took my seat next to Kiba quickly looking around; my fan girl senses were tingling. Kiba looked over at me and raises a brow.

"Dude you're hiding from girls…..are you sure you're not gay?" He looks at me with smirk.

"I'm not gay!! I'm just…..uh…..not into dating right now. Besides dating some annoying fan girl is not one of my life goals you know. Besides it will distract my studies."

"The academy is over you don't need to study anymore." Kiba sweat drops.

"I need to study or I might do something wrong."

"Or you have a giant thirst for knowledge. Hey where's your brother?" Kiba looks around.

"I have no idea. Like I explained to Naruto we are not the wonder twins."

"Wonder twins?"

"Long story."

"What ever."

"Hmm you know what…where _is_ Ankoku?" I look around and I couldn't find my brother anywhere.

"I just asked you that, why are you asking me?"

"Shut up and watch my seat I have to find him." I get up; leave the classroom wondering 'why do I have a bad feeling?'

-____-

ANKOKU'S POV

"Naruto you idiot you hit him too hard!!!" I yell.

"You hit him hard, mister 'I can beat him!!' Geez don't blame me. "

"Well it was your idea to ambush Iruka."

"No way, it was yours!"

"Hey Naruto, Ankoku is that you?"

"Dude it's your Mom." Naruto whispers.

"Guys I can smell you and Iruka." My mom walked over being led by her eye dog.

"Yeah Iruka's here Mom." I rubbed my head nervously.

"I may be blind but I am not deaf. What did you boys do to your sensei?" She glares at us with glassy eyes.

"Naruto/Ankoku did it!" We yell in unison.

0____0

SORA'S POV

"Where are they?!" I started to look for Naruto to an hour ago and both of them were out of my sights.

I shrug my shoulders and walk back into the classroom taking my original seat next to Kiba.

"No luck?" He looks over at me.

"No. For all I know those two idiots could be doing something stupid. Why do I even bother, good for nothing dopes." I mumble angrily.

Akumaru barks and I pat him on the head softly. 'Wonder where Iruka is?'

"Hey Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Iruka?"

"I have no idea, but if he doesn't come soon I'm going to die of boredom." Kiba sighs and lays his hand on his fist.

As if on cue the door slides open and my mom came in and in her hand was a rope dragging both Naruto and Ankoku on it. 'Oh for the love of god.' I slap my forehead. Kiba chuckles as did most of the class, I mean who wouldn't laugh at two people being beaten by a blind woman?

"Hello children I shall be substituting for Iruka for today since he got into an accident." She looks over at Naruto and Ankoku with a frown.

"Dude that is just sad." Kiba kept chuckling.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you actually knew my mother personally."

"What was that Sora?" She keeps a pleasant smile, but it wasn't fooling me.

"Nothing mother." I said covering my mouth.

"That what I thought." Spiky chewed off the ropes for my mom and both Naruto and Ankoku took their seats.

"Ok then. Congratulations you are all genin. You guys are the lowest in levels next to the actual academy students." She twirls her long black hair with her finger. "That is very good! Now you all will be put on a three man squad that shall each have a jonin sensei in charge. You are put on your teams based on skill and nothing else, so if you have a problem with your teammates suck it up, okies?" She quickly catches a paper ball and tosses it in the trash. "Okies! I need some one to read this for me. Hey Ino please wake up Shikamaru for me."

"Yes Mina-sensei." Ino shakes the sleeping Shikamaru and when he went down to read he says his usual 'How troublesome.'

"Team one….."I blank out until finally I heard my name being called.

"Team 13, Sora, Ankoku, and Yuki Arata." Finally he had called all of the senseis and the room was quiet as soon as Shikamaru fell asleep at his desk again.

"Okies then, you guys have lunch to get to know your team better. I'm sure you'll learn something new." Spiky barks in agreement.

The whole class with there new team leaving me, Ankoku, Mom, Spiky and Yuki Arata. Mom looked at us with a goofy smile and gives us thumbs up before poofing away with Spiky. Out of no where a short girl with waist length red hair and brown eyes landed on my desk with a crazy smile on her face. She is wearing a red long sleeved v neck shirt

With tight black pants wearing traditional blue ninja sandals, her head band around her waist.

"Hi!"

"Hello." I looked up at her with a small smile.

Ankoku walked over to us hands in his pockets a crazy smile on his face as well. I drop my head with a giant sweat drop rolling down the back of my head. 'I have these two on my team…….WHY?!!!!' I have heard of Yuki's fighting style, she specializes mostly in taijustu and well her smarts not so good, but she is very fast and strong. I also heard that she was crazy.

"So you guys are the '**hot**' twins that girls keep talking about. This will be very interesting." She smirks.

_Please review and I will probably have the next chapter of both of my stories later on in the week._


	2. New team and Le gasp!

_Hello my one reader……that is just plain sad!!!! I am re writing my other story because after I read it I thought it was too icky so I shall have a new one of those up laterz. Anyways thank you, __minty-chan-baybe__, for actually reviewing. *Sigh* do you guys hate me? Geez I work hard for a good story and no one appreciates it!!!!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hm last time I checked I wasn't Japanese…so I can't be the creator of the awesomeness anime._

_**Warnings: **__My bitchy-ness at the end of this chapter for all those ungrateful non reviewing readers._

**ENJOY!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Team 13 and their new sensei!**

Just looking at these two made me think that I was screwed…but what if the sensei was the same? I slam my head on to the desk imagining it. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!' I could just see a mad person just laughing along to stuff I don't get……from monkeys in pants to a sword fish. Don't ask about either of those.

"Um, Sora-kun, are you ok?" Yuki pokes me on the back of my head.

"Why, god, why?" I was ignoring her poking and my brother's weird stares all together.

"I must be here early. Hey what's with the poking?" They were obviously ignoring the mumbling coming from my lips.

"Sora-kun just passed out…hey you guys, want to slice her open and feed her insides to dogs?"

"I'm alive!" I jump up on the desk and flex my non excising muscles.

"I knew that would wake her up!" Yuki laughs along with Ankoku.

"Ok? I am guessing my team is a bit on the eccentric side."

Did my sensei just call me weird? We turn to see a very tall woman with about shoulder length brown hair in a messy ponytail that let her bangs fall in front of her face and brown eyes. She was wearing a white loose collar zip up shirt that had fishnet sleeves, a short red skirt and black shorts. She also had on fishnet socks and black ninja sandals, her head band around her waist like a belt.

"Well don't just gawk at me like idiots. Geez introduce yourselves!" She points at me first and I put on a nervous smile.

"I'm Sora."

"I already know your names…..I mean likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams…that sort of crap."

"Oh. I like…… ramen, learning new jutsus, reading, and art. I dislike getting poked and fan girls. My hobbies are reading and art. My dream…I haven't thought that far."

"Alright the one that looks like him."

"I'm Ankoku. I like annoying Sora and getting new weapons. I dislike….fan girls and my dads cooking. My hobbies are sharpening my weapons-"

"Don't forget your poetry writing." I chuckle.

"Sora, you promised!" He glares at me.

"Wow so you write poetry…that's so cute!" Yuki blushes.

"Alright continue….pansy…" She chuckles as well.

Ankoku went to his emo corner and started mumbling to himself. 'Well I think I should have kept my mouth shut.'

"Ok ignore him….alright happy you're last."

"I'm Yuki Arata!!!! I like: Stuff and dislike nothing!!!! My hobbies are probably testing my strength. My dream is to one day……..prove myself." She said the last part unlike her loudness before nice and quiet making the room silent.

"Ok then my name is Haruka Monji and that is all you have to know. Good with it? I don't care. Alright then meet me in training ground 7 at 5 a.m. and if you are late…….well…." She laughs to herself before she poofs away in a grey cloud of smoke.

"I don't like her….she called me gay."

"I don't like her because se called me a pansy."

"I like her, she is so cool!" Yuki smiles widely at us as she puts her arms around our shoulders.

"How can you like her? She is a total bitch!" Me and Ankoku look at her in surprise.

"Well she insulted you two not me. Well excuse me I have to go and train." Yuki waves before leaving the room in a hurry.

"She's crazy."

"Like you can talk Ankoku."

"Well at least I'm not gay."

"You're dead!!!" I run after my annoying brother with a glare that could kill all around the school.

"Cant catch me!!! You're to slow gay boy!"

"GAHH!!!!!" I catch up and tackle him to the ground and we started a fight yelling back and forth at each other.

"Midget!!!"

"Douche!!"

"Ass hole!!"

"Bitch!!"

"Pansy!"

"Gay!"

"I'm not gay!!"

"I'm not a pansy!!"

"GAH!!!!" We both grabbed each other hair and proceed with our name calling.

"Hey!!" We were pulled apart by two people but we try to lunge at each other still trying to kill each other.

"Let me go I want to kill him!!!!"

"Like you can beat me gay boy!!"

"Oh you little poetry writing asshole, blanket assed douche bag, mother fucker!!!!"

"What ever bitch faced, son of an asshole, gay boy!!!"

"ENOUGH!!!!"

We stop and look to see that it was two Jonin holding us back. The one who yelled enough was Iruka and we freeze still. 'Shit.'

"I would expect this from Naruto and Sasuke, but you two? Besides I will not have this language by a classroom a place where children are learning. Do you want to be a bad influence?"

"B-but-" That was all we could say before we say "sorry Iruka-sensei. We will never do it again." doing this, with deadly glares to each other.

"That's better now run along and do something productive. Thank you Asuma, Kurinai for holding them down."

"No problem Iruka." Kurinai smiles as she lets me go.

"We're just glad to help." Asuma let Ankoku go and pats his head.

We run off leave the academy and head straight for home, well I did, Ankoku ditches me since he is in trouble with mom.

"Hey how's my princess?"

"Daddy!!" I slam the door behind me and ran towards my dad and tackle hug the tall blonde haired, yellow eyed adult.

"Yes it is me with my almighty glory and a new scroll for you. I knew you would be interested in a scroll from the sand."

"Yes I would! Gimme!" He hands over the scroll and I look at it, my eyes sparkling with excitement. "Thank you!!"

"Your welcome. Hey where is Ankoku?"

"You know what I have had to ask that all day and this is the same answer as before….we aren't the wonder twins."

"Wonder twins?"

"Long story."

"Make it short."

"Naruto asked me this morning where Ankoku was and I said I didn't know and he asked me aren't twins to suppose to have like senses when they are near and I am like 'We aren't the wonder twins, am I wearing spandex' and he said no and then when I was at the academy Kiba asked me the same thing and I was like we \are not the wonder twins and it turned out he and Naruto jumped Iruka-sensei knocking him out and well mom took over and told Shikamaru to call out names and when she was done every one left leaving me and Ankoku with some crazy girl and two seconds later the sensei came and she wanted us to introduce ourselves and well she ended up calling me gay, Ankoku a pansy and Yuki, my name teammate a hyper girl. Then She left then Yuki left and then me and Ankoku had a fight and well then we chase each other with curses and then it turns out Iruka already started teaching new academy students and we were cursing outside the door and we got in trouble and well Ankoku ran off and well now your asking me where he was and I say the wonder twin thing….ect."

"I said make it short, not write an essay."

"Sorry I think I just wanted to keep explaining."

"You really are your mother's daughter."

"You think I got that from her….oh you are sadly mistaken."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Well dad you tend to explain things a lot."

"When?"

"Remember when I needed help with kunai throwing, before I found out that I throw senbon better? We spent most of the time talking…well you were talking."

"I don't remember that!"

"Oh really?"

"You really are just like your mother. You know when I was your age my dad would of punched me in the face if I talked to him like that."

"Well you're not grandpa are you?"

"You got a point but how do you know?"

"Because I'm the smart one remember."

"Oh yeah, can you please change out of that…I mean I want to talk to my daughter not a son."

"Fine, hey do you mind waking me up at 4:30?"

"Why what happened to your alarm clock?"

"I have a feeling mom broke it."

"How."

"Its mom."

"You got a point."

"See."

"You win this time but next time I shall be victorious because I am awesomeness!" He does this weird pose and my left eye starts twitching.

"Ok I will walk away….slowly and forget about that weird pose and pretend you didn't just act like that weirdo Rock lee and Gai." I run to my room my scroll in my hand.

"Ok first to take a shower than to sleep and relax myself until tomorrow." I smile at my nice plan and grab my towel before running into the bathroom.

**ANKOKU'S POV **

"Kiba keep quiet."

"Sorry. How come we are sneaking into your into your house?"

"My mom might be home."

Kiba gives me this look while holding that dog of his so he doesn't fall out of his jacket. Finally we got inside of the room and right when Kiba climbs in the door opens and there was Sora in a towel, wet, her girlish feature easily visible. Kiba just stares looking her up and down and Sora looks at him, her mouth open a little.

"Y-you're a-"

"Kiba dude calm down." I pat his back as he just stares at her.

The shock must have gotten to Sora because she fainted and lands on the floor with a loud thud.

"Sora! Shit, shit, shit! Ok I am so screwed!! GAH!! Kiba snap out of it!"

"That explains why he…she didn't like girls..."

"Oh god you're useless."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__________________________________________________________________

_Hola my reader and anyone else that reviewed…….well I shouldn't say that only one person reviewed. REVIEW!!! It shows that you care!!! PLEASE!!!! I know at the beginning I said I was going to be bitchy but I changed my mind because I love you guys. Please review!_


	3. Forgiveness and man pain

_Hi people!!!! Happy REALLY LATE Valentines Day!!!! This chapter is brought to you by me and you will like it!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Ok let me well you why I have updated in like eternity……..MY DAD SHUT OFF THE POWER IN OUR BATHROOMS AND COMPUTER ROOM!!!! It is totally not my fault….this time .. Well anyways I bet you are all dying to see wait happens after Kiba found out? Ok then here is the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto the only things I own are Sora, Ankoku, and their parents.

**Warnings: **IDK

0________0

"Damn what the hell happened to my head……?" I sit up and open my eyes to see I was in bed. "Was that a….."

"Why does Sora have to pretend to be a boy, tell me that!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

I notice I was in just a giant t-shirt and decide to get dressed; I really need to lie this time. I put on some shorts and walk out the door to see Kiba and Ankoku still arguing. They both don't seem very happy, taking a deep breath I walk over to them and play around with the bottom of my shirt a bit.

"Kiba-chan?" I try to act as innocent as possible.

"Well are you gonna tell me why you've been hiding your gender?"

"Uh….well you see," wait a sec I'm a horrible liar. "Shit…I can't really tell you."

"Why not? Come on Sora I'm your best friend you can tell me."

"I still cant. Sorry Kiba, if I could tell you I would tell you, but I can't. I really am sorry." I look down at my feet sadly. I've kept this secret for 6 years….. I can't stand being a boy anymore.

"I guess its ok. Though you did hide this from everybody for 6 years. I can't believe I am going to forgive you." Kiba shrugs, a bit unsure about his decision. "Wait so that's why your parents never let you sleep over my house. I just thought it was because you were gay."

"I'M NOT GAY!" I pull on my hair to show how pissed I am. "Why do people think I'm gay? I don't look that bad as a boy do I? I mean sure I may lack muscles…but so does Sasuke and all girls like him. Wait scratch that…… Naruto is skinny and Hinata likes him. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?"

"Wow how many times has she been called gay?" Kiba watches me rant on and on about the gay thing.

"Too many times to count." Ankoku laughs at my misery.

"Ok that's it pansy! You and me at the training grounds now, I am kicking you're ass." I point at Ankoku with a glare.

"Bring it on psycho bitch!"

"Wow that is defiantly a weird change in mood right Akumaru?"

"Bark!" The small dog pokes his head out of Kiba's jacket.

"You're goin down." Ankoku and I yell in unison.

0------0

Ankoku and Sora stood apart form each other on a giant training field. Kiba is standing on the side just watching like if it was some movie. They get into their fighting stances and just glare at each other. A strong gust blew and they use that as their call to start the fight. Ankoku attacks first, summing his twin blades and jabs Sora in the side only to find out it didn't go through.

"Shit I forgot." Ankoku jumps back before Sora punches him in the face. "She's using that jutsu again." Ankoku growls angrily.

"Rubber style. Now you wish you learned it huh?" Sora aims a punch at Ankoku's face, but she misses only for it to go around and tie him with her arm. "Gottcha!" She flings him into the air and then extended her foot so it would hit him in the gut. "Gottcha again….CRAP!" A giant hammer crashes down on her arms.

"Now I have you. Get ready to get smashed." He puts more pressure and Sora tries to keep it up, but she isn't one for strength.

'Got to do something!' Sora takes a deep breath and knew she was going to regret this later. She moves her leg slightly and kicks him in the groin before the hammer smashes her onto the ground.

"OH MOTHER FUCKING OF GOD!!!!" Ankoku bends down and grabs his junk as he curses.

"Sora you alive!" Kiba yells.

"Y-yeah." She puts up a thumb to show she could still move. "Well I think I'm alive." She stands up with difficulty, trying her best not to fall over. "Come on Ankoku it was only a kick to the balls."

"Easy for you to say. You win, but only because you cheated." He grunts, clutching his groin like a treasure about to be stolen….or hurt more.

"That wasn't cheating it was a fight for survival." Sora smiles and she puts her hands on her hips.

0---------0

"HI SORA!!! ANKOKU!!! HOW ARE YOU GUYS!!!!?" Yuki jumps up and down, before she tackles us.

"HI YUKI!!!"

"Oh god I'm gonna go deaf." I sweat drop trying to get out of the short girls gasp, but damn is she strong. "Come on Yuki-chan let go!" I squirm and she will not let go.

"No, I want to play a game!"

"No I don't want to play a game. Let go Yuki-chan!"

"I'll let go if you say yes."

"Fine."

"Can I play to?" Ankoku gives her puppy eyes and she says yes.

"The game is…..rock paper scissors!"

"That's it…..that's retarded." I cover my mouth.

"Not the way I play it….*giggles darkly*"

"Hiya students! Pansy, Gay boy, Happy girl, good morning."

"Great. Hi Haruka-sensei." Ankoku and I stare at her bitterly.

"HI HARU-SENSEI!!! MORNING, MORNING, MORNING!"

"Alright happy calm down. Since I have to do this and I really don't want to I have to give you all a survival test. Sounds exciting! Not…. Anyways all you guys have to do it try to beat a friend of mine."

"Who?" I ask.

She laughs and does hand seal then in a giant puff of smoke a big weasel appears. Yuki glomps the giant weasel right after she saw it, hugging it to the point it was trying to throw her off. Ankoku laughs and I just stare. 'If we don't kill it then Yuki will.' I sigh.

"Yuki let go or you won't be able to participate!"

"Sorry Haru-sensei."

"Good. Now the good thing is I don't want to kill you so I stuck to one of my genin level weasels. Now don't get Ichi wrong he will certainly be able to kill you."

"Wait I thought you said you weren't trying to kill us!" I point at her accusingly.

"Don't be such a pansy like your brother and suck up like a man, I mean your balls dropped so you go to."

"Ok that's it you-"Ankoku covers my mouth and holds me down before I could kill that woman with all my strength.

"Calm down Sora, we'll show her." Ankoku smirks.

0))))0

_Well I hope you guys are satisfied with the ball kicking and all. I know this chapter wasn't great but I am trying to get this done before my HESPA exams next week for like 3 days straight. So then I won't update until…I feel like I can write a good next chapter!_

**Next chapter: Kickin ass!**


End file.
